


Spelunky

by Psyga315



Series: Barry's Bizarre Adventures [3]
Category: Game Grumps, RWBY, Spelunky, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Caves, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry saves the life of Jaune Arc in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelunky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Miles Luna-guest starred Grumpcade about Spelunky.

**POW!**

Barry’s Ripple washed over the vampire and melted him until it was a nice paste. He looked as the blonde kid peaked out of his white shield and noticed the vampire’s demise.

“You… You saved me!” He said.

“You gotta be more careful in these caves.” Barry said.

“Sorry… I’m trying to find a relic. Next thing I know, I fell down this tunnel and now I’m lost.” He said.

“Well, don’t worry. I have your back. Name’s Barry.” Barry said.

“The name’s Jaune Arc.” Jaune shook Barry’s hand.

“Can you fight?” Barry asked.

“Yeah.” He readied his sword.


End file.
